


Nightmares

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean'S haivng nightmares and Cas comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Dean heard rustling, fighting and grunts. Then he saw a bright white light, blinding to human eyes and heard a bloodcurdling scream. The next thing he saw when the light was gone was the black outline of all too familliar wings burned into the floor and Castiel lying inbetween them. Dead. "CAS!" He cried.

He woke up in his bed; upright, hand reaching next to him, finding only cold empty sheets.

"Cas!" He said again, not screaming. "Cas?" He asked his eyes slowly getting used to the darkness. He saw Sam in the motel bed next to him; securly sleeping turned to him in a fetal position. Cas was nowhere to be seen... didn't he say he wanted to stay the night?

"Cas,baby , where are you?" Dean asked into the darkness again, panic boiling up in his stomach, finally hearing the flapping of wings next to him. He turned and Cas appeared on the sheets.

"What is it Dean?" Cas asked. Dean pulled him into a tight hug. Cas hugged him back, comforting him with his simple presence.

"You had a nightmare, right?" Cas asked.

"Yes." Dean said. Castiel wrapped his grace around Dean, filling the room with soothing warmth and peace. He pulled the hunter back donw in a lying position.

"I'm here, Dean." Cas mumbled into his hair. "I won't leave you... it okay, sleep."

Neither of them would ever talk about the moments when Dean became the weak little boy he has never been allowed to be; when he cried in Cas arms over nightmares; when he woke up sweating and screaming; when he clutched to Cas to the point a normal human wouldn't be able to breathe. Cas knew Dean wasn't proud of those moments but he also knew that they were inevitable. So why talk about it and make his only more miserable?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :33


End file.
